deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Mace Windu vs the arbiter (rematch)
The rematch all of the wikians wanted to see is here! Mace Windu the jedi who nearly killed Darth Sidious vs The Arbiter, the elite who helped the Master Chief defeat the flood. Who is deadliest? The Arbiter History Thel 'Vadam (formerly 'Vadamee) is the Sangheili Kaidon of the Vadam family widely known as the Arbiter in the closing months of the Human-Covenant War. Thel has commanded numerous fleets during his service in the Covenant Empire, most notably as the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, the formation which mounted a successful invasion and occupation of the human colony Reach and later during operations on Installation 04. In October 2552, he was stripped of his rank for failing to stop the destruction of Halo; however, to the mercy of the Hierarchs, he was created as the the newest, and final, Arbiter to serve the Covenant. Equipment Mace Windu History Mace Windu was a male Korun Jedi Master of legendary status who was the Master of the oder in the days before the battle of Geonosis, after which he gave the title to Jedi Master Yoda. He served as one of the last council members before order 66. Windu was reguarded as second to only Yoda. Equipment Voting/Battle notes Battle will be one on one in a UNSC hangor. Arbiter will have the high ground. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a well worded paragraph, 1 for a decent paragraph, 0 for 1 word or one sentence. Voting ends 12/30/2012. Mace Windu or The Arbiter? The battle begins The Arbiter looked to see Mace approaching the area he is located at. Seeing the Jedi as a threat the Arbiter aimed his carbine. Mace saw the elite and drew his lightsaber as the Arbiter blasted several rounds from his carbine but none hit the target. Mace force pulled Arbiter causing him to slam into the ground. The Arbiter stood up to see his carbine was smashed. Mace charged at the Arbiter, who dropped a plasma grenade at the ground and dived out of the blast radius. Mace force pushed the grenade away as it exploded, damaging the hangar’s walls. Arbiter stood and drew his plasma rifle and sprayed at Mace, who used the force to send the plasma flying all over the hangar, none however hit the Jedi. The Arbiter was force pulled again and as Mace was about to strike, Arbiter drew his energy sword and parried, then counter slashed and hit Mace’s shoulder. Mace force pushed Arbiter back and inspected the wound. He was still able to fight. He looked to see the Arbiter stand up and he threw his lightsaber. The Arbiter threw his energy sword and the blades parried and both fell to the ground. Arbiter dived for the lightsaber and as he was holding it Mace grabbed it with the force. Arbiter struggled to keep the blade in his hands, but Mace got an idea. He used the force to activate his lightsaber. The blade went through Arbiter’s chest, impaling him as he fell to the ground. Experts opinion This was no contest. The Arbiter is a great warrior however his weapons are no match for Windu's mastery of the force. He can just block all the attacks the Arbiter can dish out the counter with the force. Arbiter's only hope was to keep Mace at a distence with the carbine and hope for a lucky shot. The problem is Mace has control over the distence of the battle, thanks to force push and pull. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles